El recuerdo de algo que nunca ocurrió
by scaar15
Summary: Un sueño de Sougo revela que ya conocía a Kagura desde que era un niño, pero parece que ella no lo recuerda.


No lo soporto.- Pensó el pequeño Sougo, quien vagaba por las calles en busca de un refugio por la gran lluvia.- Siempre queriendo hacerse el genial delante de mi hermana. Por su culpa ahora debo estar aquí. Jamás había peleado así con ella, y por su causa termine yéndome de casa.- Encontró un puente y se sentó en la tierra, debajo de el.- Conocí a una niña que también estaba aquí, bajo del puente. Dijo que venía de otro planeta, pero no estoy muy seguro de que este diciendo la verdad. Tiene un acento extraño, y como ella afirma que no pertenece aquí yo le llamo "alienígena".

La primera vez que le dije así se enojó, pero todo lo que hizo fue llorar. Es más pequeña que yo, por lo que no soporto tener que escuchar los llantos de una niña llorona. Le di un dulce que tenía guardado e inmediatamente dejo de llorar.- _Eres instantánea ¿eh? _– Dije, y ella comenzó a reír.

-_Si eres de otro planeta ¿Cómo fuiste a parar aquí?_ – Pregunte, y ella dijo que sin querer había entrado en una nave del Harusame, y que se habían detenido aquí. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que había una niña la dejaron aquí en la tierra, ya que no querían tener que matar a una pobre niña perdida.

-_¿Y tú porque estás aquí? –_ Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, con esos grandes ojos azules que tenía. Le conteste que había un sujeto que mi hermana quería, y yo no. Por lo que terminamos discutiendo y me fui de casa, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-_Debe estar preocupada._\- Murmure. Sin haberme dado cuenta ambos nos hicimos amigos, aunque no me terminaba de agradar del todo. Pero si queríamos sobrevivir solos debíamos cooperar.

Esa niña es muy habladora y poco atenta. Al día siguiente recién me pregunto mi nombre, y me dijo el de ella, "Kagura". Aunque era una bruta, era realmente graciosa, sobre todo porque cualquier cosa que yo diga le enoja y comenzamos a pelear. No negare que es fuerte considerando que tiene 6 años, siempre peleamos brutamente y acabamos por terminar lastimados, pero eso es lo divertido.

Han pasado cuatro días, sobrevivimos buscando comida entre la basura o atrás de las tiendas. Una amable señora nos ofreció comida, y luego de comer vi a mi hermana. Estaba llorando desesperada llamándome, fue cuando ella me vio y corrió hacia a mi.- _¡Me alegro que estés bien! ¡No hagas que me vuelva a preocupar así Sou-chan! _– Dijo mientras me abrazaba llorando. No negare que la extrañaba, quería volver a casa pero… No quería dejar a la alienígena sola.-_ Volvamos a casa. _– Dijo mi hermana tomándome de la mano, pero yo la solté.

-_Volveré solo si puede ir ella conmigo._\- Le mostré a Kagura. Dudo por un momento, pero ella es muy buena. No dejaría que una niña perdida ande sola, y menos si es mi amiga. Luego de unos segundos acepto sonriente.

Kagura conoció mi casa, que ahora también era su casa. Dos días después se apareció de nuevo ese hombre… Hijikata Toushirou. Vino junto a Kondou-san, el me cae realmente bien, al contrario que el adicto a la mayonesa. Pero ya no estaba molesto de que él se aparezca, porque con la alienígena volvíamos su vida imposible. Siempre le hacíamos bromas juntos, era realmente divertido hacer enojar a ese idiota, y ver reír a carcajadas a Kagura.

Pero ese día llego…

Mi hermana nos pidió ir a comprar algunas cosas, y fuimos peleando como siempre. Le torcí el tobillo sin querer, por lo que tuve que cargarla en mi espalda, y se quedó dormida. Fue en ese momento en que un hombre vestido de gris y negro se apareció en frente de mi exclamando.- _¡Kagura! ¡Dame a mi hija! _– Lucia realmente preocupado, pero aun así no quise dársela. El la había perdido, y yo la había encontrado, ella ahora era mía. Corrí lejos de él, pero me siguió, y Kagura despertó.

-_¡Papi!_\- Exclamo alegre al ver a su padre, se bajó rápidamente de mi espalda y corrió hacia a el abrazándolo.

Su padre le regaño por haber ido a jugar sola y haberse metido dentro de una nave, también dijo que le había costado mucho trabajo encontrarla. –_Volvamos a casa._\- Dijo mientras la cargaba, y Kagura quiso soltarse al verme. Le mire con una expresión de tristeza, y ella me saludo con su mano mientras tenía los ojos llorosos.

Me quede parado en la mitad de la calle viendo como aquel viejo se llevaba a Kagura, vi cómo se alejaba una de las personas más importantes para mí, pero aun así no llore. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que una carga para mi desapareció, después de todo ella era insoportable.

Al volver a casa le explique lo que había sucedido a mi hermana, y ella lo comprendió. Sintió pena por unos momentos, pero no estaba triste. Al fin y al cabo era su padre el que se la llevo, no un desconocido.

Han pasado 5 días desde que la mocosa se fue, me siento aburrido. No tengo a quien molestar, pero para mi suerte había venido Hijikata y Kondou a mi casa. Estaba listo para gastarle una broma.- _¿Lista alien?_ – Pregunte en voz alta sin pensar, y luego reaccione.- _Ah, claro. Ya no está._-

Me sentí decepcionado por unos segundos, pero después volví a mi objetivo: Molestar a Hijikata. Por alguna razón no pude moverme, veía como mi hermana reía junto a Mayora, estaba molesto. Pero aun así no podía mover mis pies. Fue cuando me di cuenta.- _No es divertido sin Kagura._\- Pensé, y di media vuelta en dirección a mi cuarto.

Me encerré, y me acosté en mi cama. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y luego de un rato me quede dormido. Tuve un sueño extraño, pero era comprensible. Soñé que estaba cayendo en el abismo, estaba asustado. Pero escuche su voz, ella también estaba cayendo. Olvide mi miedo y me acerque a ella como pude, para finalmente tomar su mano. Ella sonrió.

Desperté un tanto incomodo, sentía como mi espalda me dolía. Me saque mis antifaces y ella estaba ahí.- _¿Qué haces aquí? _– Pregunte al notar que la china estaba en el shinsengumi, y yo estaba acostado en una banca.-

-_Mayora arresto a Gin-chan así que vine a buscarlo._\- Dijo parada en frente mío, entonces me levante de mi asiento y le pegue una patada en el tobillo, haciéndola caer.- _¡¿Qué rayos haces estúpido niño?! – _

-_Hacia mucho que no te fracturaba el tobillo._\- Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso, tal vez no sabía a lo que me refería. Digo, no sé si mi sueño en verdad pasó o fue solo eso, un sueño. Aunque eso ya no me importaba, ya que tenía lo que más quería en ese momento: A la china de vuelta conmigo. Luego Hijikata se apareció.-

-_¿Qué haces aquí? Solté al friki del azúcar porque ya no lo soportaba y viene otra molestia._\- Dijo Hijikata irritado, mientras fumaba.

-_¡¿Qué?! ¿Vine hasta aquí para nada? –_

_-Así es, ahora vete a tu casa.-_ Comento Mayora exhalando humo.-

_-No puedo caminar, el sádico me fracturo el tobillo. Llévenme ustedes.-_ Se cruzó de brazos.-

_-¿Por qué debería? Yo no te hice esa lesión, que te lleve Sougo.-_ Dijo sin importancia.-

_-Bien.-_ Luego que dije eso me agache un poco para subir a la china a mi espalda.

_-¡¿Qué haces?!_ – La china se sonrojo.-

-_Oye Sougo, hay patrullas por si no sabías.-_ Hijikata levanto una ceja.-

-_No importa, quiero hacer ejercicio. Llevando a esta vaca me hare un poco más fuerte._\- Dije como si nada.-

-_¡Te matare!- _Exclamo molesta, y me pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza. Sin duda, me gusta verla enojada.

Lleve a Kagura en mi espalda todo el camino, gire un poco mi cabeza para ver su rostro, aún estaba sonrojada. Me reí un poco y seguí caminando hasta llevarla a la Yorozuya.

Estúpido sádico.-Pensó Kagura.- Sigues siendo igual de idiota que cuando te conocí de niña. Aun piensas que eso nunca pasó ¿verdad? – Pensó Kagura mientras miraba el cabello de Sougo.- Y pensar que vine a la Tierra solo para volver a verte y me encuentro con que no me recuerdas.

Pero bueno, seguiré molestándote y pegándote como venganza, hasta que me recuerdes. –Kagura sonrió con malicia.-

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la Yorozuya.- Pensó Sougo.- Subí las escaleras, y luego deje a la china.-_Ve al hospital si no quieres que esa lesión empeore._\- le dije antes de marcharme, pero ella me retraso.

-_Hacía tiempo que… No me cargabas en tu espalda._\- Dijo mirando al suelo un tanto sonrojada, en ese momento comprendí que todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño, en verdad, había pasado. Pero aun así era difícil de creerlo. La mire con la boca semi-abierta en señal de estar en una clase de shock; y ella entro a la Yorozuya.- _Bien, adiós sádico.- _Dijo rápidamente para luego cerrar la puerta en mi cara dejándome con la boca abierta.

-¿Eh? – Pregunte aturdido.-

FIN

Nota Final: No tiene continuación, queda ahí xD Me inspire en un MMD que vi en Youtube, es un video muy lindo de Okita y Kagura cuando son unos niños :3 Bueno, gracias por leer el fic! :D


End file.
